


Right Side of the Bed

by IvyS



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, M/M, They're both stubborn idiots, bokuto is a stubborn dork, bokuto stays up later because he's nocturnal, he probably sleeps in class, i swear this fic is sfw, kuroo is a stubborn shit, literal wet dream, what happens when two idiots share a bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyS/pseuds/IvyS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto likes to sleep on the right side of the bed, and Kuroo knows that. So it’s only natural that that’s where he sleeps every night without fail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Side of the Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Cheers for my first Haikyuu fic :D I hope I did these two dorks justice. Constructive criticism is always appreciated!

Bokuto likes to sleep on the right side of the bed, and Kuroo knows that. So it’s only natural that that’s where he sleeps every night without fail. Kuroo turns in earlier than Bokuto by a good few hours, so by the time the latter returns to their bedroom, he’s too deep in sleep to be woken up.

Bokuto simply can’t believe that Kuroo would sleep there even though he’s told him _way too many times_ that he should take the left. A part of him knows that his boyfriend does it on purpose but at that very moment, the only important thing to him is that he reclaims his rightful spot.

First, Bokuto simply tries rolling Kuroo to the left, and it goes well until he’s on his back. With his arms splayed out, he simply refuses to move. Now, he’s stuck dead center of the whole bed and taking up more space than ever. Even Bokuto, one of the top five spikers in the country, has trouble trying to get his lover to roll onto his side. He can’t understand why; it’s not like Kuroo is as broadly built as him right? In the end, he puts it down to the guy’s downright _insufferable_ attitude that makes itself apparent even when he’s fast asleep.

Second, Bokuto tries waking Kuroo up, but that never works. Yelling disturbs the neighbours and it has no effect on the guy who has a bad habit of sleeping through three alarms each morning. Tickling works, but he doesn’t do that since he’s learned the lesson from the _last time_ he tried to tickle a sleeping Kuroo. The bruise on his ribs almost took a week to completely fade. He could try to pour water on him, but Bokuto isn’t that suicidal yet so he leaves that for more desperate situations. Yanking away the blanket causes Kuroo to curl up into a tight ball on the mattress, but he neither moves nor wakes up. In the face of crushing defeat, a man can only give up and walk away.

The couch is the next best option that Bokuto has at this point, but it’s _scratchy_ and it smells like pizza thanks to the party a few nights ago with the rest of his team. Sleeping there will only make him hungry again, and he’ll gain weight if he keeps eating after midnight. It’s not like anyone really cares, but _he does._

By now, the coffee he had earlier is starting to lose its effect and Bokuto is almost desperate enough to take the left side of the bed. He’s cold and _sleepy,_ plus he has a class tomorrow at eight. However, he can’t bring himself to lie down there. What does a man do when he’s too stubborn to suck up his pride and give in? He takes what’s his anyway. And that’s _exactly_ what Bokuto does. He settles half his body on the side of the bed and drapes the other half over the lump in the blanket that is Kuroo. It’s not exactly the most comfortable position, but it’s vaguely horizontal so he takes it and goes to sleep.

Kuroo is having a great dream; one where he’s standing knee deep in the warm ocean, and he has Bokuto’s swimming trunks in one hand. He’s fooling around laughing at the red-faced idiot that’s chest deep in the water. “Come here and get it!” He yells, waving the trunks like a flag. Bokuto sputters something, but he can’t hear it over the roar of the ocean. It is deafeningly loud, and all of a sudden the sand beneath his feet falls away. Taken by surprise, he sinks like a rock beneath the waves followed by a trail of shiny bubbles. Kuroo claws desperately at the water, well he tries to, but _he can’t move_ and oh god his lungs are burning and –

He gasps, eyes flying open and sighing in relief when he sees the ceiling of his bedroom. It was only a dream, a rather vivid one at that, and in the next second he finds the cause of all it. Bokuto, the _idiot,_ is sprawled out over him, with his lower half pinning down his legs and his head on his chest. Thanks to the weight, Kuroo’s legs have gone numb and his breathing is a little laboured. “Get off,” he mumbles, but because he’s still half asleep it’s nothing more than unintelligible gibberish. The man on top of him snores deeply in reply, and Kuroo sighs in exasperation.

To be fair, he had it coming and he _knew_ it. He doesn’t know why Bokuto is so insistent on sleeping on the right side of the bed, but he sure as hell won’t stop sleeping on it until he annoys the answer out of him. But at the same time, he can’t sleep either because Bokuto is really heavy and he’s sure that if they stay like this for one night, he’s going to be at least one centimetre flatter in the morning.

Instead, Kuroo slowly inches to the side and eases his body out from under Bokuto, supporting his head with one hand so that he won’t wake up. Once the feeling returns to his legs, he replaces his hand with his arm and drapes the other over Bokuto’s waist so that he’s hugging him like a body pillow. He falls asleep like that in no time.

The next morning, he wakes up to the feeling of Bokuto wriggling deeper under the covers and trying to ignore the ringing of the alarm. “Bo,” Kuroo murmurs, “tell me why you only sleep on the right side.”

Bokuto gives him that sleepy half-lidded smile that makes Kuroo think that he isn’t telling the full truth and says the same thing that he says every time he’s asked that question: “Just ‘cause it feels _right._ ”  


End file.
